


A Nordic "Meeting"

by Im_only_here_for_the_food



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Denmark and Norway are being assholes, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, it's just smut, poor iceland, very very rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_here_for_the_food/pseuds/Im_only_here_for_the_food
Summary: There's a Meeting for the Nordics, but today it's just Iceland, his big brother, and Denmark. They like to tease him a lot, and this time they go a little too far, but Iceland isn't going to give in to them this time.Norway and Denmark are in an actual relationship in this, I don't think I said it in the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of non-con, and it doesn't get better. I'm warning you, Iceland does not want this.

Iceland walked up the path to Denmark’s house for the meeting of the Nordics. Mr. Puffin sat on his shoulder, occasionally sighing, twitching his feathers, or nuzzing up into Iceland’s hair. Sweden and Finland weren’t going to be there today, so it wasn’t going to be so much of a meeting as it was three nations coming up with nothing, and yelling at each other without Sweden to be there to stop them. It wasn’t like they’d get anything done anyway. On a normal day, their meetings were usually just them arguing and coming up with new furniture ideas. He dreaded the idea of having to spend the whole time with just Norway and Denmark. They loved to tease him, and it was always awkward being alone with since they found him jacking off in his bathroom one time while they were hanging out. As he climbed the stairs, Iceland could feel the chill in the air on his nose and cheeks as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. He opened the ornate door to the house without knocking, knowing Denmark and Norway would be sitting on the couch waiting for him to walk in anyway. The door creaked open, and he was met with a warm gust of air. Mr. Puffin jumped off his shoulder, fluttering gracefully to the ground and then walking off somewhere into Denmark’s house. Stepping into the the large front hall, Iceland took off his jacket and gloves to hang them on a hook on the wall. He then removed his boots and earmuffs, putting them aside on a table in the hall.  
“Guys?” He called through the house.  
“Here!” He heard the cheery tone of Denmark’s voice calling him toward them. He followed the voice into the living room. Norway was sitting in the middle of the couch facing the flat screen t.v., and Denmark was sitting cross-legged on a comfy armchair by the couch.  
“Ice! You’re here!” Denmark exclaimed cheerily.  
“How observant of you” Iceland replied sarcastically.  
“Sit down” Norway said to him, patting the couch next to him. Iceland flopped down next to Norway, throwing his legs up to rest on the coffee table.  
“How’s it going, Ice?” Norway asked him. “Hope you’re not having a hard time.”  
Iceland shot him a death stare as Denmark had a laughing fit and almost fell off his chair.  
“Gee, Ice.” Denmark said, recovering from Norway’s pun. “No need to get testy.” And then he collapsed again.  
“Quit it, guys. It’s not even funny.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Norway cut in, his voice completely monotone. “It’s actually hilarious.”  
“Yeah, don’t be such a spoil sport. It’s no big deal.” Said Denmark.  
“Stop it, this has been going on long enough” Iceland growled through his teeth.  
“Wait ‘till you actually have sex, it feels so much better!” Denmark said cheerily.  
“I’m not a virgin, Denmark, i’ve had sex before.” Iceland seemed a little hurt, but mostly exasperated with Denmark. Norway perked up, and glanced at Iceland when he said that.  
“I didn’t know that, little brother. Who’d you lose it to?”  
“I’m not telling you that, it’s none of your business”  
“Aw, come on. Why not?” Denmark asked.  
“I told you, it’s none of your business.” said an annoyed Iceland.  
Denmark pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side a little. Norway frowned, “are you sure you lost it? I still don’t believe it.”  
“Of course i’m sure. I should know, I was there when he had his dick up my ass”  
“Oh, so it was a guy. I knew it!” Denmark said. “Sweden owes me ten bucks.”  
“You bet that i’d lose my virginity to a guy?” Iceland asked.  
“Not exactly. I bet that you were gay.” Denmark said bluntly. Iceland was more than annoyed with the both of them. They weren’t even clever about it, they just nagged on him a lot, and it got on his nerves. He wasn’t going to let them do it anymore, he at least wasn’t going to let it get to him. He couldn’t give in to them, it was principle. It was also that the person who he lost his virginity to was highly respected, and couldn’t have people know of his one night stand with the nation, or he could get in trouble.  
It was almost getting as bad as the ‘big brother’ incident.  
“Just tell us who it was!” Denmark bugged. “Tellustellustellus!”  
“STOP IT!” Iceland yelled. “Enough. Leave me alone.” Norway and Denmark shared a glance that worried Iceland a little. It was a knowing look somewhere in between mischievous and oh-look-at-the-small-bean-he-thinks-he-can-stand-up-to-us-how-cute.  
“Well, if you’re not going to tell us easily, then we’ll Just have to make you.” Denmark said.  
“What’s that supp-AH!” Iceland started to say something before Norway grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so he was lying on his back, and Denmark lept up from his chair to pin his legs.  
“What in the hell do you think you are doing!?” Iceland furiously asked, his accent getting a tad heavier.  
“We will make you tell us, Ice. You will eventually” Norway said, then adding a taunting “little brother” right in his ear. Iceland struggled to escape their hold, but they just repositioned so Norway was sitting on his arms which were above his head, and holding his shoulders on the couch. Denmark was straddling his legs, his hands secured tightly on Iceland’s hips.  
“Let me GO!” Iceland said, bucking his entire body around in a vain attempt to escape.  
“Shhhh.” Norway hushed him. “Settle down.”  
“I will not! You have me pinned to the couch!” Iceland said. Norway and Denmark tightened their grips on Iceland while he whipped around for a few minutes. He struggled until he was tired and out of breath, realizing that they clearly had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Iceland huffed angrily, eyeing the two nations above him. They were both smirking like idiots, which was uncommon for Norway. Their smiling was making him so much angrier, and he growled at them while they looked down at him. He was sweating now after struggling around so much, and he new that there would be bruises on his shoulders and hips from Norway and Denmark gripping him so hard.  
“You guys are dicks.” He rasped out between heavy breaths. They both chuckled down at him, loosening their hands a little.  
“You look like you’re getting a little hot there, Ice.” Denmark piped in. “Here, let me help you.” He said as he reached up to unbutton his shirt.  
“H-hey! Stop!” Iceland said. He took advantage of the one less hand on his hip, and tried to wiggle free again, but Denmark just tore the rest of the buttons off before replacing his hand in a harder grip than before. Mr. Puffin waddled into the room just then, holding a nature magazine in his hand.  
“MR. PUFFIN!” Iceland screamed. “HELP ME! They won’t let go!” Puffin just returned the magazine to the coffee table and walked off into another room again, leaving a helpless Iceland alone with Norway and Denmark again. Iceland started struggling again, but then tensed up when he felt Norway’s mouth on his neck.  
“What’re you doing?” Iceland questioned. Norway just mumbled into his neck while he sucked at his skin. He moved his head up so it was almost under Iceland’s chin, and nipped at his pulse with his teeth. He sucked on the sensitive dips in Ice’s skin, then licked them over with his tongue before moving on to a different spot.  
“Ngh” Iceland could feel Norway’s hot mouth running across his neck, and he was speechless. He wanted to ask what he thought he was doing, but he knew it would be pointless. He didn’t know if he could get the words out anyway, all he could do was gasp when Norway bit a particularly sensitive part of his neck, leaving big, red marks. He then felt Norway’s hands slide up around his chest, pushing his shirt away. Norway took his nipples in between his fingers, squeezing harshly. Iceland groaned in pain as Norway twisted and squeezed with his fingers, and bit and sucked with his mouth.  
“St-stop it.” Finally getting words out, Iceland felt the pain on his nipples increase.  
“Not until you tell us.” Norway grumbled, finally letting up on the bites, but then going right back down with his mouth again. Denmark started shifting around. He let go of his hips long enough to spread Iceland’s legs and sit between them. He ran his hands up Iceland’s torso, then brought them back down to his zipper, going to undo his pants.  
“Ah! Hey, stop it!” Iceland tried to move his head to look down at Denmark, But Norway grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked his head back to give him more skin to bite at. Denmark undid Iceland’s pants, and yanked them down to slid them off of his legs altogether, leaving him in light blue boxer shorts. Iceland noticed the lack of weight on his legs as Denmark shifted to remove his pants, so he flailed his legs to kick Denmark down and get away from them both. Norway returned one hand to his shoulder, forcing him back down on the couch, and pulled harder at his hair. He then bite down really hard on his neck, and sucked on that one spot, leaving Iceland whimpering in pain on the couch. Denmark straddled his legs again, holding him down once more while he removed his own shirt. Denmark linked his elbows underneath Iceland’s legs and pushed them up against his chest to keep him down. He put all of his body weight onto Iceland as Norway sat up to take his shirt off. Once Norway was done, Denmark pulled back off of Iceland. Before he could do anything, though, Denmark grabbed him and flipped him roughly onto his stomach. Iceland’s cheek was pressed up against the soft couch cushion when Denmark grabbed his hips and lifted them into the air so he was on his knees. Norway put his hands on his the top of his head, pushing him down into the couch.  
“Are you going to tell us who it was little brother?” Norway asked.  
“Mmph...I am not, you-” Iceland was cut short by Denmark ripping his boxers off of his legs and throwing them somewhere in the room. Iceland could feel himself blushing in front of them, getting a hot, sick feeling in his gut. The moment of embarrassment passed, and now he was just really angry. They had totally gone too far this time, and he was pissed. He started to scream at them again, lamely trying to wiggle his way out of their grasps.  
“YOU BASTARDS! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR!”  
“Norge, shut him up, please.” Denmark said from behind him. Iceland was still screaming, and didn’t notice Norway’s pants being undone, or them coming off completely, along with his boxers. Norway sat down on his knees, with his legs on either side of Iceland’s head. He grabbed Ice’s hair, and pulled his head up so he could scootch his lap farther up the couch, right underneath Iceland’s head. Iceland had noticed by now the lack of pants on Norway, and the cock right in front of his face. HIs eyes widened as Norway tried to force it into his mouth. Iceland clamped his lips shut, refusing to let Norway take advantage of him. Iceland propped himself up on his elbows to be more comfortable. He pulled his head away, only to have it yanked back, right up against Norway’s dick. Norway pinched his fingers over Iceland’s nostrils, so he couldn’t breath through his nose. Eventually, Iceland had to open his mouth to take a gasp of air. Norway shoved his dick into his mouth then, releasing his nose, and giving him a chance to breath.  
“Mmgh-” Iceland made noises of protest around Norway’s cock, which was just making Norway harder. Iceland noticed this, and stopped moving altogether. He felt Denmark’s erection shoved up against his ass, now noticing that he had no pants on either. He must have shed them while Norway was being an asshole, Iceland thought. Norway held his hair, moving Iceland’s head over his cock, despite Iceland’s protest.  
“Suck.” He commanded dryly. Iceland bit down on his cock, not too hard, but hard enough to make Norway jump slightly and hiss through his teeth.  
“He bit me.” He said to denmark, clearly angry. Denmark clucked his tongue and leant down over Iceland’s back.  
“That was very naughty, Ice” he said huskily. Iceland tried to say something, but it just came out as mumbles around Norway’s cock. He was not happy about any of this, and it annoyed him that Denmark was trying to make him seem like the bad guy. Even worse, he was making it seem like they were some couple or something, and they were foreplaying. Denmark just pulled off of him to lean back a little, one hand on Iceland’s hips. Out of nowhere, he felt a slap across his butt cheek.  
“Ngh.” Iceland felt the sting from the slap, and he didn't know if it hurt worse than Norway’s biting from earlier or not.  
“Suck, ice.” Denmark said, “or it will really hurt.”  
Iceland did not believe him, or his head was just spinning enough that he didn’t care. He didn’t want to let them win, though, but they were all equally as stubborn, so none of them planned on giving in.  
“Mmmph!” He tried to shake his head, and he kept his mouth still, doing his best to not suck. He felt another slap, this one a lot harder, and in the exact same place as before.  
“Ngh” he let out a small cry of pain before three more harsher slaps were given to him, each one harder than the one before. Denmark switched hands, slapping his other cheek a few times, just as hard. He then ran his hands up Iceland’s back, pushing his shirt up his back to his shoulders. He brought his hands back down, scraping his nails down his back as he went. He delivered a few more slaps before Iceland felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Iceland decided it would be best if he just sucked off Norway before his ass bled, and then maybe they would let him go.  
Iceland used his tongue to lick up the bottom of Norway’s dick. He puckered his cheeks, sucking around his length before moving his tongue around the slit.  
“He’s going, Denmark.” Norway said shakily.  
“Good,” Denmark replied. Iceland continued to tease the slit until Norway started moving his head up and down the shaft, going a little farther each pump. Iceland was only semi-aware of Denmark rustling around in of the drawers in a side table, and then hearing the pop of a cap when Denmark apparently found what he was looking for. He felt cool liquid slip down between his ass cheeks, and trickle down across his hole and then down his thighs. He clenched when he felt Denmark’s fingers trailing down the same path as the lube, and made some small whimpering noises through his occupied mouth. Denmark pushed one finger into Iceland, and wiggled it around a bit to make room for another finger. Norway’s relentless pace on his dick matched with Denmark’s finger pressing and stretching him open, was a lot to begin with, and then Denmark added a second finger, and then a third. Iceland could feel himself shuddering and tensing, knowing that he was going to come soon. Denmark must have noticed too, as he clamped his hand tightly around the base of Iceland’s dick.  
“No, not yet. Not until you tell us.” Norway said from above him. Iceland whined pathetically, stopping his work on Norway’s dick.  
“Keep going, Ice” Norway panted. Not wanting to be slapped again, Iceland started to move. Norway reached down to Iceland’s shirt on the ground, pulling out the bow that he usually wears around his neck. He handed the ribbon to Denmark, who tied it tightly around the base of Iceland’s cock. Denmark continued with his fingers, pushing them in and out, and sliding them around, up against Iceland’s walls. Finally, Denmark touched that spot deep inside Iceland, sending waves of pleasure through his body. This made Iceland hurt even more, as his dick was throbbing, and turning red. Denmark deemed him ready, and lined up with Iceland’s hole. Slowly, denmark pushed in. He went in three quarters of the way, before stopping.  
“Well, he’s definitely not a virgin.” Denmark continued to push in deeper until he was all the way in, and right against Iceland’s ass. Iceland felt so full in both ends. Norway thrusted into his mouth slightly, almost choking him. He could taste the precum coming from his dick. Soon, Norway was coming hard inside Iceland’s mouth, shooting cum down his throat. Iceland gagged slightly, but Norway held his head in place until he swallowed as much as he could. Strands of white still poured out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin, though, because of the angle. Norway let go of Iceland and leaned back on his elbows, letting Iceland throw his head back, and take deep gasps of air through his mouth. Denmark started to slide out, then slam back in without warning. Iceland wailed a little, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. Denmark did it again, only this time, he shifted so he could hit at a different angle. He went in and out over and over, shifting once in a while before finding Iceland’s prostate. Once he found it, he slammed into that spot hard, and then pulling out almost all the way before doing it again. He repeated this a few times, and then he stopped for a minute, buried deep, up against Iceland’s sweet spot. He ground his hips, rubbing up on that spot as much as he could. He wrapped his hand around Iceland’s abdomen, and then grabbed his cock, thrusting it in his fists. He started moving his hips again, in time with his hand, making Iceland moan in pleasure and pain. He couldn’t take it for much longer. Denmark grabbed his balls, pinching and pressing so Iceland screamed.  
“D-denm-mark. Uugh.”  
“Have something to tell me?” Denmark asked. Iceland just groaned and yelled as Denmark thrust faster. Iceland got an idea just as he was about to collapse; he collapsed. He let his arms and legs fold beneath himself, and fluttered his eyes closed. He stayed as still as he could,trying not to make any noise as he was separated from Denmark’s cock and hand. Norway looked down at him with an almost worried expression on his face.  
“I think you broke him.” Norway said.  
“Aw. But I was almost there. I’m not done with him yet.”  
“Just go get him some water.”  
Denmark grumbled as he got up off of the couch to go get some water for Iceland. Norway peered down at him, curiously. He, too got up off the couch, going to get a cloth to wipe them down with. Iceland peeked one eye open, making sure he was alone in the room. He shot off of the couch, wincing as he felt the pain in his butt and lower back, not to mention where Norway was pulling at his hair earlier. He heard Denmark trudging back into the living room, so he ran out to the hallway to get away. Denmark shouted as he ran the room, realizing that Iceland was gone. He ran out after Iceland, now catching the attention of Norway as well. Iceland went the only way he could; up the stairs. He ran up to the second floor, knowing Norway and Denmark were right behind him. He was met with a network of hallways and doors, and picked a random one to hide in. Finding himself in some kind of spare bedroom, Iceland proceeded to lock the door just as Denmark and Norway made it to the other side.  
“Hey, you know it’s my house, right? I have to key to that door.” Denmark shouted at him. Iceland said nothing for a moment, knowing that this was true and it was only a matter of time.  
“Fine, come get me. But i’ll never give in to you, you dickheads.” Iceland said, looking around the room for any sort of plan. He saw another door in the room, and went to open it, but not before undoing the ribbon around his cock. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but they did make him feel pretty good. He was pumping his cock as he walked, trying to get some relief from earlier. He opened the other door to see a large bathroom on the other side. Before he did anything, he had to brace himself against the wall to prevent himself from falling as he came. He sank to his knees just as Norway and Denmark burst through the door. They walked up to him, and then he actually did pass out on the floor. The last he he saw was Norway leaning over him while Denmark picked him up.  
When he woke up, he had been cleaned off, and felt a lot less dirty. He was lying on his back in a soft bed, but his hands were bound above to the headboard above him. Norway appeared at his side, and smiled.  
“You’re not leaving until you tell us.” He purred. Iceland turned his head and groaned into a pillow. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
